During the production of rubber rings, the common manufacturing process is as follows: taking bundles or rolls of rubber bands as raw materials, cutting them into segments and sewing them into rings. During the production, those operations are accomplished manually or by a plurality of single machines with different functions. Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201020269752.5 titled Rubber Band Feeding Device for Automatic Rubber band Machines, Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201020269792.X titled Rubber Band Length Control Device for Automatic Rubber Band Machines, Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201020269783.0 titled Cutting Device for Automatic Rubber Band Machines, Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201020269797.2 titled Rubber Band Looping Device for Automatic Rubber Band Machines, and Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201020269802.X titled Pulling Device for Automatic Rubber Band Machines disclosed a full-automatic rubber band processing equipment integrating sorting, feeding, length controlling, cutting, splicing and sewing in one equipment. Such a full-automatic rubber band processing equipment can automatically accomplish the whole production procedure of processing rubber bands into rubber rings. However, the processability and production assembly of such a full-automatic rubber band processing equipment can be further improved.